Dreamspirit
Dreamspirit is a golden tabby tom with a white underbelly, paws, and tail-tip. His eyes are grayish-green. Personality Dreamspirit is a goodhearted, gentle, and caring cat, but he is also a chicken, and would run away from a situation if he could. He can be overprotective and anxious, and he tends to be alone most of the time. He tends to be alone most of the time, and doesn't trust many cats. He hates being the center of attention, and it is not uncommon to find him daydreaming. History When Dreamspirit was born, his mother looked at his golden pelt, then the word dream came to her mind. His father was not fond of the name; but seeing as to how happy she seemed with the name, he decided not to argue it being a very strange name. Dreamspirit also had four siblings. Not too long after his siblings and he were born, both their parents died. The father died while out hunting. Most likely it was a hunting accident, or something (Still trying to figure out what it would be); while the mother died of from whitecough turning to greencough. The five were then taken under a queen's wing while she too was nursing her own kits. Soon after that, the siblings too got whitecough. The sickness spread not only to the five, but it did not take too long to spread to the nursing mother's kits as well. She lost all her kits in the process as the whitecough had turned to greencough. Not only did they all die, but Dreamspirit had been the only one who miraculously survived the deadly sickness. He was taken into the medicine den to get the cure. The cure barely did the trick, so he had to fight the sickness all alone. The queen still helped nurse the kit, but she was still grieving over her own loss. Dreamspirit's sickness seemed to have gotten worse like the rest of his siblings had before they suddenly died. The medicine cat feared that he, too, was going to join their ancestors. The medicine cat was prepared to tell the leader about the grave news. That was until she noticed he was actually mewling for milk. This had caught them off guard. Rushing to his side, they checked on him. 'StarClan is watching over him,' was what the medicine cat had said. He was slowly nursed back to health again. He opened up his eyes in the den while recovering. When he was back to full health, he was able to return to the nursery. The foster mother cared for Dream'spirit' for quite some time. That was until the day he had his first taste of meat. After that, the foster queen left him alone in the den, going back to her warrior duties. Dreamspirit was left alone, to sleep by himself. Over the days of being alone, his go-happy mood had diminished, causing him to be the nervous wreck he is now for now. Now and again, he will have nightmares of his father visiting him in his dreams, telling him that his destiny is to follow the dark path.